


Naughty and Nice

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Challenge Response, Flash Fic, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco get ready for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty and Nice

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Naughty or Nice"

"He's making a list, checking it twice," Harry muttered, carefully placing the ornaments on the tree. "Gonna find out who's naughty or nice-"

"What's that?" Draco asked, looking up from his book.

"Hmm?" Harry glanced at his boyfriend.

"That song," Draco clarified, "about the list, what was that?"

"Santa Claus is Coming to Town. You've never heard of it?" Harry seemed genuinely shocked.

"Santa Claus is an almost exclusively Muggle concept," Draco had to remind him. Harry often forgot that Draco's upbringing had involved radically different cultural aspects than his own.

"Right, sorry," Harry blushed and ducked his head. "What did you want to know?"

"What's that thing about the list?"

"Oh, well Santa has a list of children, and the nice ones get presents, but the naughty ones get lumps of coal."

"How does he know?" Draco asked, intrigued.

Harry shrugged. Things like Santa had become a lot less mysterious once he received his Hogwarts letter. In fact, he had spent most of his first November in the Wizarding world waiting for someone to tell him that Santa and the Easter Bunny were actually Wizarding constructs.

"He just does." Harry wiggled his fingers at Draco, "its magic!"

Draco snorted. Harry went back to his decorating, humming gently under his breath. A moment later, Draco's arms snaked around his waist. "So, what does one have to do to get on the naughty list?" he purred.

Harry grinned and half-turned in his boyfriend's arms. "Hmm, let's find out."


End file.
